The Descent
The Descent é o décimo segundo episódio da segunda temporada e o trigésimo quarto da série Sumário Stefan e Alaric tentam encontrar Isobel para perguntá-la sobre Klaus, mas é inútil. Elena e Rose têm uma conversa sincera, falando sobre os sentimentos dela em relação a ambos os irmãos. Damon tenta quebrar a maldição do lobisomem e salvar Rose, enquanto ela está morrendo dolorosamente e é uma ameaça a todos na cidade. Alguns novos fatos sobre Jules vêm à tona, fazendo com que todos a temam um pouco. Caroline não tem certeza sobre seus sentimentos por Tyler e o quer como um bom amigo, apenas por um tempo. Tudo muda quando alguém morre. full|right|335px Personagens Principais *Nina Dobrev como? Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley? como? Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder? como? Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen? como? Jeremy Gilbert? (créditos) *Sara Canning? como? Jenna Sommers? (créditos) *Katerina Graham como? Bonnie Bennett? (créditos) *Candice Accola como? Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig? como? Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino? como? Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis como? Alaric Saltzman Recorrente *Lauren Cohan? como? Rose *David Anders? como? John Gilbert *Marguerite MacIntyre? como? Elizabeth Forbes Convidado *Michaela McManus? como? Jules *Ahna O'Reilly? como? Jessica Co-Estrelado Por *Ryan Proffitt? como? Park Ranger *Jason Ferguson? como? Eddie *George Bryant? como? Trabalhador da Manutenção *Allee-Sutton Hethcoat como? Jill *Anna Enger? como? Dana Trilha Sonora Trivalidades *Antagonista: Jules *Em Dentro de The Vampire Diaries, Julie Plec? diz que o sonho de Rose/Cena da morte, que acontece nesse episódio, foi o cenário da segunda temporada que ela mais gostou de escrever. *Este episódio teve 3,46 milhões de espectadores nos EUA. *Katherine, Jenna, Jeremy e Bonnie não aparecem nesse episódio. *Rose morre nesse episódio, fazendo Damon voltar aos velhos hábitos. *Esse é o primerio episódio desde The Night of the Comet? que Damon mata um inocente apenas na intenção de se alimentar. Referências Culturais *? O nome provavelmente vem do filme The Descent. Nele tem algumas criaturas que se parece com lobisomem, mas eles são chamados de rastreadores. *No jogo de video game "Decent", os jogadores tem que lutar contra robôs infectados com um vírus que altera ? o seu comportamento - a mordida de lobisomem mudou o comportamento de Rose, fazendo-a ficar agressiva e faminta. *E o Vento Levou? (livro no quarto de Damon) é um romance de 1936 que retrata as experiências de Scarlet O'Hara, a filha mimada de um dono de plantação. *A frase " Melancolia e Condenação" refere-se a sensação de que a situação é ruim e não tende a melhorar. Citações Damon : " Eu sinto , Elena. E é um saco." _____________________________________________________________ Caroline : "Todos precisam parar de me beijar." _____________________________________________________________ Elena : "Não estrage o momento. Você está prestes a estragar o momentos , não está?" Stefan : " Vou estragar totalmente o momento." _____________________________________________________________ Damon : " Você é minha crise existencial. Mato você, ou não mato você? ... Mas eu tenho Jessica, porque eu não sou humano. E eu sinto falta, mas do que qualquer coisa no mundo, esse é meu segredo. Mas tem um limite de dor que um homem pode suportar." _____________________________________________________________ Rose : Eu odeio isso. Eu sou uma vampira. Nunca peguei um resfriado a 500 anos. _____________________________________________________________ Jules : (Para Damon ) " Como está sua amiga? Rose. Esse é o nome dela? Os calafrios começaram? A dor insuportável ... Eu mencionei a demência?Vai começar a mexer com o cérebro dela. Logo ela estara raivosa.Quer uma cura? Vou lhe falar a única cura que existe. Pegue uma estaca e enfie no coração dela." ____________________________________________________________ Damon : (Para Jessica ) " Não consigo ser o que querem que eu seja, o que? ela quer que eu seja ..." Fotos 030~8.jpg 029~10.jpg 026~14.jpg 025~18.jpg 028~10.jpg 027~11.jpg 022~22.jpg 023~21.jpg 024~22.jpg 010~41.jpg 011~36.jpg 012~36.jpg 006~58.jpg 009~45.jpg 008~49.jpg 004~67.jpg 005~66.jpg 007~54.jpg HQ_001.jpg 012~5.jpg 010~5.jpg 011~21.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x12-N.jpg 007~6.jpg 008~4.jpg 009~5.jpg 004~9.jpg 005~8.jpg 006~8.jpg 002~11.jpg 003~12.jpg